A Desperate Satisfaction
by breathingINsnowflakes
Summary: After a stressful day, Blaine tries to take his frustrations out on Kurt. When tensions rise, Kurt takes their previously unestablished power roles to the next level. D/s relationship. Dom!Kurt, sub!Blaine, with bottom!Kurt.


Blaine was stressed. There'd been a delay when he'd had to catch the subway and so he'd been late to his class, something his professor had been nice enough to point out to the entire room when he'd finally arrived. Then he'd had to stay late at his study group and had barely made it to work on time. By the time he was able to pack up his apron and leave the restaurant, he was sporting a massive headache and was running through the things he'd have to do when he got home to still make it to his and Kurt's dinner reservation.

That was why when he got home, already shedding his light jacket and messenger bag and running into the bedroom for his formal blazer, he did not expect to find Kurt sitting half naked at his vanity applying one of his many creams to his face. Blaine stopped short, his bowtie half loosened around his neck and his fingers paused where they were undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Kurt!" he said, his frustration obvious as he threw his hands down. "Why aren't you ready? We've got to be at the restaurant in twenty minutes!"

Kurt didn't turn around, instead surveyed Blaine through the mirror. "Hi, honey. My day was great, thanks for asking," he said sarcastically, his raised eyebrow all the more noticeable under his skincare regiment headband. "What exactly is the problem here?"

"Kurt, you knew we had dinner tonight, why aren't you ready?" Blaine threw his hands up, and he could feel his anger starting to build. After the day he'd had, the least Kurt could have done was be ready for their date. "Well, we might as well cancel now, because there's no way we're getting there on time."

He turned away and stalked toward the closet, pulling his bowtie from his neck roughly as he went.

Kurt spun around on his chair to face Blaine and there was a definite sharpness in his tone when he said, "What are talking about? I'll be ready in a moment, and it takes ten minutes to walk-"

"You'll be ready in a minute? Yeah right, if you ever got ready in less than an hour I'd die of shock." Blaine could hear a voice in his head telling him he was being rude and unreasonable, but his anger was growing by the second and Kurt passive face seemed to be taunting him.

"Blaine, what happened today?" Kurt's words were calm and Blaine immediately spun around to face him.

"God, Kurt, nothing! I just wanted to come home and be able to go out with my boyfriend for a nice meal, but apparently your skin care routine is more important than that!"

"Blaine." Kurt's words were sharp once more. "You know that isn't true. You're getting worked up over nothing. I'm going to go into the living room and you can call me when you've calmed down enough to speak rationally."

Kurt removed the headband from his head, got up from his chair, and gracefully walked across the room, still clad in only his tight green briefs.

Blaine knew that Kurt was right; that he should stay and take some deep breaths to stop his head from spinning with the rage that made it impossible to think, but instead he followed Kurt out of the bedroom and across the living room, his steps hard and loud with his angry energy. He followed close behind Kurt, pointing his finger angrily at Kurt's back.

"No, Kurt, don't you dare walk away from me-"

Kurt turned around so fast that Blaine immediately stopped in his tracks.

"Blaine, stop."

The fire in Kurt's eyes was bright and Blaine felt immediately as though it had forged a connection with his body, stilling it with the force of his gaze. He stood silently while Kurt stared him down, and when Kurt uttered the next words, he didn't even think.

"Get on your knees."

Blaine dropped so fast his knees cracked as they hit the carpet. He couldn't really understand what was happening; this was something that they did in bed sometimes, where Kurt's gaze would grow hot with some kind of possessive fire and Blaine would be forced to endure the sweet torture of Kurt's every whim. They had done research on it, developed safe words, and after the slightly awkward conversation where Blaine had revealed the extent of his craving for submission, this had been a regular part of their sex life. Kurt had never used this gaze on him in any other context though, and Blaine's body was immediately torn between his lasting anger and the physical need that was rising inside of him.

When Kurt spoke, it was in the same soft tone he'd used in the bedroom. "Look at your knees, don't look at me." Blaine lowered his eyes to look at his legs where they were bent under him, and then Kurt continued. "Blaine, I want you to tell me what happened today that upset you."

Blaine remained silent for a few moments, just keeping his eyes down while his body adjusted to the forced state of calm. It wasn't long, however, before the need to answer Kurt, to not keep him waiting, grew too much. "I was late for class and my professor called me out. It was a hectic day and my study session didn't go as well as I'd hoped, so I'll have to work tonight to understand the concepts. Then I still had to go to work and I when I got home… Well, I just got… I got frustrated."

"So you thought it would be easy to take out your frustrations on me?"

Blaine bent his head even lower into his chest. "No."

"Blaine," Kurt said sharply.

"Yes."

"Was that fair, Blaine?"

"No."

Kurt began circling Blaine, keeping his distance and making Blaine feel as though he was so very on display despite Kurt being the one who was almost completely exposed in his underwear.

"Okay. So do you think I deserve an apology?" Kurt's voice was still so calm, but Blaine felt his eyes prick as he thought of the accusations he's thrown at his boyfriend over a bad day. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he answered.

"God, Kurt, I'm so sorry. You're right, I was in a bad mood and you were just there, but that doesn't mean I have the right to treat you like that. I'm sorry…" Blaine's words rushed out of him so quickly that he wondered if Kurt had even understood a word of it, but he still didn't raise his eyes to check.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said, and he stopped his pacing, coming to stand directly in front of where Blaine knelt. "Now we need to know how we can stop this happening again in the future. I can't guarantee that you won't have bad days, but we can try to find a way to help you deal with them."

Blaine nodded his head, still keeping his eyes on his knees, and felt Kurt begin circling him once more.

"Do you know how we can do that?" Kurt asked him, and Blaine immediately scoured his brain for an answer. There were many ideas that jumped out to him, from being more prepared in the mornings to deep breathing exercises; but then an image flashed into his mind of a time he'd been similarly stressed, and amidst the calming words, Kurt's order, "You need to be more patient, with others, and with yourself".

"I need to be patient."

"Good, Blaine. To help you, I'm going to give you a lesson in patience right now. I can't have you stressing out over me being a little late getting ready." Kurt paused from where he was circling Blaine, and Blaine couldn't help the involuntary shiver that went through him.

Then Kurt was kneeling down in front of him, lifting his chin to meet his gaze with a gentle hand. "Is this okay, Blaine? I thought that this might be what you need to get under control, but if this is too much I need you to tell me."

Blaine quickly shook his head as he tried to convey his desperation to continue. "No, please, Kurt. I need this."

Kurt gave Blaine one more searching look, but apparently he found no reason to doubt him, and so he stood quickly and resumed his pacing.

Blaine whimpered at the feel of Kurt's power over him. Suddenly thoughts of his stressful day were disappearing in the face of Kurt's hold on him.

"How am I going to teach you to be patient, Blaine?" Kurt made a thoughtful sound as he crossed the room. "The only way is to make you wait. I hope you're ready, Blaine, because we might be here all night."

With that, Kurt left the room, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Blaine made no move as several moments passed with no word from Kurt. It seemed as though Blaine would be waiting a while, so he allowed himself to focus on the sharp pain in his knees, the soreness creeping up his back and neck where his head was hanging in its unnatural position, the dizziness that came with the rush of blood to his head.

Blaine was shocked back to the moment by long, graceful fingers undoing the few remaining buttons on his shirt. Once the shirt had been removed, his arms were being pulled behind him and fastened with a cord at his wrists. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there in silence, but the effects of the calm that he'd worked into were still pulling at his limbs, at the corner of his mind.

"Stand for me, Blaine."

Blaine lifted his head slowly and allowed the slight head rush to subside from sitting in that position for so long, before he slowly lifted himself from the floor. Once he was standing, Kurt walked towards him so very slowly, and carefully undid the top button of his pants. Blaine felt gooseflesh rise on his revealed torso the light touches. Kurt pulled the pants from his legs and Blaine dutifully stepped out of them before his underwear soon followed.

When Blaine was naked in the center of the room, Kurt backed up and walked over to the couch. He removed the briefs that weren't doing much to cover him anyway, and sat down on the couch so that he was directly in front of where Blaine was standing.

Blaine made a move to follow him, his mind already racing with images of getting between those strong legs, the idea of doing it with his hands behind his back even more appealing. He had only moved an inch before Kurt stopped him.

"No, no, Blaine. Stay there. Patience, remember?" He lifted a hand to run over his chest as he spoke, stopping to pinch lightly at his nipple as he passed it. "I'm going to take my time enjoying you tonight and I don't want to hear you complain about it, okay? Not a word."

"Yes, sir."

Blaine stood solidly in the center of the room, with Kurt's eyes never straying from his form as he worked his hand down his chest, stomach, legs. The trail seemed never ending, and Blaine longed to keep watching their movements, but his eyes were constantly drawn to Kurt's own as they travelled up and down his body. Blaine could feel his half hard cock growing under the attention, lengthening without one touch.

"God, Blaine, look at you. You look so good like this, baby." Kurt's fingers were trailing closer to his own groin now than before, catching in the coarse hairs and getting closer and closer to where he obviously needed them. His cock was completely hard now, the anticipation apparently affecting him as much as it was affecting Blaine. "I want you to watch me, Blaine," he went on. "Watch me pleasure myself, and see how much I want it; want you. But you can't touch. I want you to be so desperate for it that you can't imagine ever not having my hands on you again, not even if we miss a hundred reservations."

Blaine whimpered at the words, swaying slightly where he stood, and the sound grew into a moan as Kurt finally wrapped his long fingers around his length. He pumped it lazily, while he watched Blaine's own erection grow steadily redder and the expression of want on his face.

Blaine kept a constant stream of reminders as his mouth watered for a taste of Kurt; _don't move from this spot, don't say a word, don't lean down and suck that glorious cock into your mouth…_

Kurt was moaning softly now, the jerks of his hand over his cock increasing in speed, but his eyes never left Blaine. "Fuck, you look so good like this, Blaine," he said, his words coming in breathy pants. "I can see how much you want it. It's all over your face. Well, don't worry, honey, if you're good I'll make sure you get a reward."

Blaine's hips jerked slightly as the words rushed through him, but he held himself back after a moment. Kurt's hand immediately stopped its movements, and Kurt raised a perfect eyebrow again.

"What is it, Blaine? Problem?"

Blaine shook his head so fast the room blurred together. He dared not speak, but Kurt seemed to accept this. He squeezed his cock slightly, but then reached over to the coffee table where his cell phone lay, and reached behind it for a small bottle of lube.

"Good, because we're just getting started."

Kurt uncapped the lube and spread some over his fingers before spreading his legs wide and reaching down to press against his entrance. He moaned as the digit breached him, and Blaine felt his mouth drop open and a needy sound filled the room. Kurt took no notice, but continued fingering himself, spreading his legs even wider before adding a second finger to the stretch.

Kurt had told Blaine on multiple occasions how much he liked Blaine's cock. It was very much on the larger side, and Kurt had made it no secret just how much he enjoyed how Blaine's cock opened him up, the seemingly never ending pleasure of the long, deep thrusts inside him. Blaine knew that at this moment Kurt must be craving just that, and Blaine held out for the moment that Kurt would see how good he'd been and give in. It was surely just a matter of time.

But when Kurt simply added another finger and shut his eyes against the pleasure he was giving himself, Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer.

"God, Kurt, please," he moaned, his eyes fixed on the digits pumping hard in and out of Kurt's glistening hole.

Then all at once, Kurt pulled his fingers from his body and stood up from the couch, his cock standing hard and heavy from his body, but his face hard.

"What did I say to you, Blaine?" he asked sharply.

Blaine's thought processes seemed to have slowed down though, because all he could comprehend was the graceful movements of Kurt's body as he walked forward and the need to touch that swollen cock.

"Blaine," Kurt repeated.

Blaine scrambled for words as Kurt waited a few paces in front of him. "You told me not to rush you," he rushed. "You didn't want to hear me complain; not a word."

"You disobeyed me, Blaine," Kurt murmured, stepping forward until his body was pressed lightly against Blaine's. Blaine fought to keep his hips from bucking up into Kurt. "I'll have to punish you."

Blaine's breath was fast now, but he managed to say, "Yes, sir, punish me. I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I promise now I'll be good."

Blaine hoped that Kurt could hear the honesty in his words, and he must have, because a second later it seemed all was forgiven.

Kurt turned his back to Blaine and pushed his ass backwards onto Blaine's erection, grinding backwards hard. Blaine almost sobbed with the relief on his aching length, but then Kurt was reaching behind himself to line Blaine up with his entrance. He spread his legs and oh so slowly pushed back on the unrelenting length.

Blaine's groan was almost lost under Kurt's own, and Blaine suddenly wished with all his might that the binds around his wrists would disappear so he could grab onto the delicious expanse of Kurt's body. He made do with the pressure of Kurt leaning back into him, fully sheathed on his cock.

Blaine dared not ask for permission to move, god, just to move in the tight, wet heat of Kurt's body, but soon Kurt was talking.

"Move, Blaine," he ordered, but as Blaine made to quickly pull out slightly, Kurt spoke again. "No, Blaine. Believe it or not, this is your punishment, my love."

Blaine made a sound of confusion, and Kurt elaborated. "I want you to fuck me, Blaine, but I want you to fuck me so slowly that I can feel every inch of your cock pulling out and pushing back into me. I want you to fuck me so slowly that I'm screaming for release. Can you do that, Blaine?"

Blaine let out a chocked noise, before getting out, "God, yes, Kurt."

The first thrust was agony. With his dick screaming for release, the tortuously slow pace was making his blood boil with pure need. The hands still tied behind his back offered him no balance from where they stood in the center of the living room, and his legs ached with the effort of maintaining the slow pace and his balance.

Kurt was letting out soft groans at the constant ebb and flow inside of him, and he brought his arm possessively back around Blaine's neck to keep their heads in line despite the arch in his back to situate the angle.

The space around them where they stood in the center of the room made the lack of space between them seem even less.

"Fuck, yes, Blaine, you feel so good, so big," Kurt moaned, and Blaine's thrusts sped up in reaction, his hips rocking even harder into the tight heat of Kurt's body.

But then suddenly Kurt's hands were tight around his hips, halting the movement and Blaine almost screamed in frustration.

"No," Kurt said, but this time Blaine could hear the slight desperation in his voice. "You disobeyed me, Blaine, but I know how hard this is for you and you've been so good for me tonight." Blaine nodded his head into Kurt's neck, and Kurt spoke again, running his hands up and down the sides of Blaine's thighs. "I want you to fuck me hard, Blaine. Ten single thrusts into me, and I want to be able to feel you. But I need you to pause in between each thrust, for five seconds each. Do you understand me, Blaine?"

"Yes, god, Kurt, I understand."

Kurt spread his legs even wider and wrapped a hand around his cock. "Okay, Blaine, move."

Blaine pulled out almost all the way and then pushed back inside as hard as he could. His hips longed to pull back to repeat the motion, but he held still and counted aloud.

"One, two, three, four, five."

"Good boy, Blaine," Kurt said, his hand still steadily pumping at his erection.

Blaine pulled out once more, and pushed back in. The pleasure rippled up his spine and his balls were so tight he could barely control the pulsing of his cock where it remained inside Kurt's clenching hole. He had to do something to earn his release.

On the next thrust, Blaine angled his cock so that it his Kurt's prostate head on.

Kurt yelled, and his hand sped up on his cock while Blaine concentrated on calling out his counts.

Blaine kept up the precise angle of his cock for the next thrusts, and by the time he had completed the ninth, Kurt had increased the pace of his hand until he was tugging hard on his weeping length.

As Blaine thrust in for the tenth time, Kurt let out a loud yell and spilled over his own fist, squeezing hard around Blaine's length and Blaine shut his eyes against the burning hot need to come.

Blaine held still as he waited for Kurt to come down from his high, and it was only a few seconds later when Kurt was saying, "Fuck me, Blaine. Fuck me like you need to and come."

Blaine groaned in relief and started a punishing pace, while Kurt shivered around him with the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

Blaine had been holding back for so long now that it wasn't long before the pleasure began spreading through his belly, up his spine, his toes curling into the carpet. He threw his head back and came hard with Kurt's name on his lips.

When Blaine became aware of himself once more, he was resting his weight heavily on Kurt's back, and Kurt was murmuring comforting words into his ear.

"You okay, honey?" Kurt asked when Blaine lifted his head.

"God, yes," Blaine answered, still reeling from the force of his orgasm.

Okay, I'm going to pull off."

Kurt moved off Blaine's cock, and moved behind him to release the binds on his wrists. Blaine rubbed them as Kurt led him towards the couch, and Blaine relaxed into the softness and closed his eyes against the tiredness in his body.

He sensed Kurt head towards the bathroom, and he returned a few seconds later with a cloth and began to wash the drying come and lube from his cock and thighs. He didn't bother returning the cloth to the bathroom, instead letting it drop on the side table before cuddling into Blaine's side. Blaine sunk into his hold, placing his head on Kurt's chest and reveling in the comfort.

"How do you feel now, baby? Still stressed?" Kurt asked softly.

"I don't think it's possible for me to feel stressed right now," Blaine answered, his voice mirroring Kurt's hushed tone. "Thank you."

Kurt was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, slightly hesitantly. "Are you sure that was okay?" He elaborated, "We don't normally do the whole power play thing out of the bedroom, but I didn't know how to calm you down without starting an even bigger fight. I could just see you spiraling and I thought you might need someone to ground you."

Blaine tried to think about how he'd felt moments before that first order; the anger, the frustration, and the anxiety. "It was just what I needed. I just felt so out of control and I'm so tired of feeling responsible for every little thing that goes wrong."

"You're not," Kurt answered vehemently. "And if you need someone to remind you every now and then, that's absolutely fine by me, but I think we need to have a conversation about limits in this kind of scenario. What do you think?"

"I agree," Blaine said. "But not now. I'm too tired to think straight." He punctuated this with a huge yawn, and Kurt chuckled.

"Sure, baby. Why don't you take a nap, and then we'll get something to eat."

Blaine sat up so quickly his head spun slightly. "What happened to our reservation? We missed it!"

Kurt forcibly pulled Blaine back to his chest and said, "Don't worry about it. I pushed it back a few hours. You see, Blaine, you don't have to rush so much and worry about every little thing. Let me take care of some things. Let me take care of you sometimes."

Blaine relaxed his head back onto Kurt's chest and let out a great sigh. "That sounds wonderful."


End file.
